


Hormones And Doors

by fojolife



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Slow To Update, They are so emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojolife/pseuds/fojolife
Summary: Virgil Autumn, a punk rock emo with high functioning anxiety and a sarcastic, antisocial personality.Logan Winters, a A+ student with a problem showing his emotions from being bullied for being an orphan.Patton Spring, energetic and positive but he suffers from PTSD because of his father, Daniel Deceit's abuse.Roman Summer, a theatre kid with big dreams to make it to Broadway who comes from a poor family. Did I mention his inferiority complex?These four boys are starting their first year at  Thomas Sanders’ Sudbury High School For Today's Youth.This is gonna be a long year….





	1. Character Descriptions

Virgil

-Height:5’5

-Age:15

-features: pale, skinny, short black hair with purple tips, chocolate eyes, bags, extra large purple and black hoodie, black skinny jeans (sometimes tights), black and white converse

-His favorite animal is cats

 

Patton

-Height: 5’2

-Age: 16

-features:freckles, black rimmed glasses, curvy, ocean blue eyes, short dirty blonde curls with turquoise streaks, tan-ish skin, probably smiling, bright polo shirts, mostly khaki pants or jeans, a grey cardigan around his shoulders, probably wearing his favorite brown joel mocs or bright sneakers

-His favorite animal is bunnies

 

Logan

-Height: 5’9

-Age:16

-features: black rimmed glasses similar to Patton’s, slightly pale, slim, chestnut hair with buzzed sides, consistent poker face, Dark polo shirts, neckties, dark jeans, hickory eyes with merigold flecks, either wearing casual black dress shoes or black sneakers

-He actually likes fish

 

Roman

-Height: 6’0

-Age:16

-features:tan skin,almost shoulder-length red hair with dark brown roots, usually wearing a manbun, varsity jacket, bright T-shirts, jeans, sneakers, very green eyes, smirking 90 percent of the time, athletic build, 

-Roman adores birds


	2. And You Are...?

Virgil Autumn, a punk rock emo with high functioning anxiety and a sarcastic, antisocial personality.

 

Logan Winters, a A+ student with a problem showing his emotions from being bullied for being an orphan.

 

Patton Spring, energetic and positive but he suffers from PTSD because of his father, Daniel Deceit's abuse.

 

Roman Summer, a theatre kid with big dreams to make it to Broadway who comes from a poor family. Did I mention his inferiority complex?

 

These four boys are starting their first year at  Thomas Sanders’ Sudbury High School For Today's Youth.

‘What a stupid name’ was Virgil's first thought when Joan, his older cousin and legal guardian, had said he wouldn't be going to Heere High but TSHS instead. Virgil overall didn't care too much, after all this meant he didn't have to deal with Todd Scat anymore. What did bother him though was the fact that TSHS was a  _ boarding _ school. Which means he would have to live with people who weren't Joan. Yikes.

‘What a cool name’ was Roman's first thought when his mothers told him. He was excited to go to a charter school and he told them as much. Roman was terrified to live without his mothers but also very excited to go to a fancy school and be able to study  _ real _ art. He was a bit sad that all his friends were still going to Heathers High but didn't care enough to let it dampen his mood.

Logan knew from 5th grade what high school he wanted to go to. Hamilton High would have all the kids he grew up with. All the kids that tore his homework up, wrote on his desk, tripped him in the hallways and made his life hell for 10 years. So when Leo, his adoptive father, said he could go, he was more than overjoyed.

Patton had done backflips when he found out his adoptive parent, Talyn, wanted to send him to a private school. Actual backflips, he wasn't in cheer for nothing! Of course he was worried about Talyn living by themself, but he would text them everyday for sure. Patton immediately started to look up information on the school and their policies. The more he read the more excited he got.

The first day of school rolled up on the 15 year-olds faster than any of them thought it would. None of them, not even Logan, were fully prepared to up and leave everything they had known. Virgil was the first to arrive at 4 days before the first day. Because he lived in Minnesota and had to fly to Florida, Joan bought him an early ticket so he had time to get a look around and lower the probability of an attack. Virgil would deny it till the day he died but he cried at the airport. Joan had made him promise to call at least once a week and to let them know how often his attacks were.

Logan arrived second, 3 days before the first day. Logan flew from D.C. to Florida. He didn't actually have an excuse for coming early; he was just very eager to  _ leave. _ Leo had given him a cell phone even though Logan had insisted he didn't need it and had no problem using a landline. Leo bought it anyway. 

Patton was the third to arrive, he showed up the day before classes started. He flew in from New York as energetic as always with quite a bit of luggage. He bounced around the building where the early children were staying and introduced himself to everyone he could find. Getting names and phone numbers from several people and exploring as much of the building as possible.

Roman was the last arrive,on the day classes started. He blew into the building with his mothers behind him trying to keep up, holding 2 bags each. Roman’s mothers had been in no rush because they only live 2 ½ hours away. Roman on the other hand…

“HURRY!! I DON’T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE OPENING SPEECH THING. COME ONNNNN!!!!!” Roman hadn't been very patient.

“This would go a lot faster if you, I don't know, HELPED?” His mom laughed when he huffed, although she had been joking Roman took the bags from his mothers’ hands. 

They gave him 2 quick kisses after signing him in, promising to check in as often as possible as they left. 

At 10:30 AM the assembly started. The founder, Thomas Sanders, stood up on the main stage and explained that the school was set up like a democracy. “Everything from punishment, to student council, to staff, to what kind of snacks and meals are served are decided by students and staff voting. There are 4 student dorm buildings, the main building, and a teachers’ dorm. The student dorm rooms are set up like mini apartments which include four bedrooms, a small kitchenette, a bathroom, and a small living room with cable. You have to take at least one basic cooking class before we allow you to use the stoves. Each student can sell homemade or store-bought snacks if approved by the elected council. There are classes for just about anything, and if we don't have it you can request for it to be made. There aren't really any designated rooms in the main building except for the library. There are dozens of clubs available for anyone to join and if it doesn't exist yet, Then make it!! This is all about you having the power over your experience. Now for what you really care about… DORMS!!” A chorus of whispers erupted from the crowd of children. “This is how it works. Everyone is going to get a questionnaire and a pencil.” Papers and cups of pencils were passed down the rows of sitting teens as he explained. “At the end of the quiz there's a box where you can put anyone you would like to dorm with, first and last names, please!! You can also put anyone you want us to avoid putting you with. While we can't guarantee you will end up with the friend or family member you name we can assure you you  **won't** end up with someone you don't want to be placed with.  Any questions?” 

Someone on the other side of the Auditorium must have raised their hand because Mr.Sanders turned to the side a bit then reached for the microphone. “That's a very good question. For those of you who didn't hear them, they asked what the policy on pets are. Pets are allowed and encouraged BUT, if one of your roommates has an allergy to or has a phobia of your pet it can't stay. On the occasion that a roommate has an allergy that isn't too severe an allergy pill can be prescribed. Is that all? Yes? Well fin-ish those quizzes, you guppies!” With a wink and a chorus of groans he left the stage and everyone got to work. 

Logan was… confused, to say the least. The very first question wasn't “what's your name?” or “what's your favorite color?”. It was “If you could wipe any band or musician off the earth, who would it be?” There was no logical reason this would be on the questionnaire, but he answered anyway. Patton had the hardest time answering this question because he respected ALL music! The question had to be answered though… 

Virgil had no hesitation when writing down the artist he found  _ unbearable _ . Roman only had to pause to think of which one he wanted to get rid of, but that didn't take very long either. 

Around 5 minutes later they got to the last question, “What kind of people challenge you most? (This isn't asking who you disagree with the most!!)” 

They all paused and actually thought about what the question was asking, what kind of people did they have trouble understanding the most? 

Logan wrote down  _ Preps _ . It was as honest as he could possible be, really.

Patton wrote down  _ Liars.  _ It was the only type of people he couldn't seem to understand…

Roman wrote down  _ Quiet People. _ He just couldn't seem to click with them!

And Virgil wrote down  _ Jocks. _ They've always hated him and he didn't understand why they always act like wild animals.

After all the questionnaires were turned in they were allowed to check out all the facilities and learn their way around Campus.

The first thing Virgil did was look for the Music center. As big as the buildings are they really shouldn’t be giving him as much trouble as they are. Virgil stopped to look at a map of the school so he could figure out if he was even going in the right direction. He pulled his phone out of his hoodie and checked the time. 2:05 pm, he still had another hour and a half before his room got assigned. As he went to put his phone away a small, bubbly boy came bouncing up to the board. “ Hello!” the boy smiled at him and held out his hand, “My name’s Patton! Wanna share yours?” Virgil tentatively turned to him and hunched further into his jacket. Uh-oh, people. Noticing how uncomfortable Virgil was, Patton smiled and sat on the bench, just close enough for it not to be awkward but far enough so Virgil was comfortable. As reluctant as he was to talk to strangers, this Patton guy was respecting his boundaries without him even having to ask. Virgil slowly grabbed Patton’s extended hand and gave it a quick shake before hunching back into his hoodie. “Virgil.” Patton smiled gently and looked at the map. “Watcha looking for?”

For a minute Virgil didn’t say anything. Patton thought he must not have heard him but just as he was about to repeat himself he heard the boy mumble. “I’m sorry… could you repeat that for me?” Virgil huffed and said “The music center…” Patton suddenly jumped up off the bench and began bouncing in a circle “I know where that is!!” Virgil flinched at the sudden movement. “You do..?” Patton grinned and pointed to a building in the northern part of the campus. “ I could take you there if you like??” Virgil was about to decline when he looked up and saw Patton’s bright blue eyes staring at him . sighing he huffed out a “sure” and let the tiniest of smiles grace his face as Patton began walking.

It actually only took around 10 minutes to get to the music center. 10 minutes of Patton’s non-stop talking about anything and everything. As they walked into the building Patton turned to him and finally asked “So, what kind of art do you do?” Virgil  picked at his sleeves as he stared at the ground. “You don’t have to tell me, of course!” Patton quickly added. Virgil shook his head and kept picking at his sleeve “I um.. I dance..? I’m not very good but it’s like something I picked up it’s stupid or whate-” Patton lightly rested his hand on Virgil’s shoulder “Breathe, kiddo. I think dancing is cool! I have no talent for it at all but I like to watch others do it!” Virgil took a deep breath and let the tension in his shoulders go. “Do… do you do any arts?” Patton’s face lit up and he started to bounce again. “Yeah! I like to sing, actually! I’ve entered a few competitions for fun. I also do cheer!” Patton did a cartwheel and a backflip to demonstrate his abilities. Virgil stood stock still “Why did you make being a dancer seem like a big deal?!?” Patton blinked and laughed ushering Virgil into a dance studio. 

He slowly set his backpack down as he looked around in awe. He looked at the balance beams on the wall and whispered “A little test run won’t hurt…” Patton sat cross-legged on the floor as he watched Virgil take his hoodie off. Virgil carefully hangs it on the beam and and takes a deep breath. He goes through the basic stretches and decides to run through his routine once. Desperately trying to ignore the boy sitting at the back of the room, Virgil began running through his routine. Patton was... surprised to say the least. First, Virgil does ballet?? Second, he was like a completely other person when he danced… he seemed at ease. Nothing like the ball of anxiety he’s been since they met. Patton was so caught up in Virgil’s performance he almost missed the movement by the window. Almost. His head whipped to the side and he made direct eye contact with the boy on the other side. Holding a finger up to his lips with a smile he silently warned the boy not to say anything. 

Honestly, Roman had only wanted to look for the props and maybe look for a room he could practice his lines in. What he DIDN’T  expect was to find anyone else in the building. And not just anyone, the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen in his life. He couldn’t have been more than 5’4 and he had jet black hair with purple tips. Roman had never seen someone dance so beautifully in his whole life… and, oh oh  _ oh. _ He’s head over heels in love with this mystery boy before he could even blink. He moved his hand to rub at the side of his face when he saw sudden movement in the corner. When he turned to see what is was he was met with the shocking blue eyes of a small boy covered in freckles. The boy smiled at him and held his finger to his lips with a wink. “Is that his boyfriend..? No no, he’s probably straight.. Straight guys do ballet right? What if he’s not straight though? Would I even have a chance?” Roman must have been out of it for a minute because when he looked up the darkly dressed boy was looking at him with a mixture of horror, anger, and embarrassment.

They looked at each other through the window before the dancer quickly grabbed his oversized hoodie and threw it on. Roman took this as his cue to come in. The  freckled boy bounced up to him and held out his hand “Hello! I’m Patton! And over there is-” “What the FUCK is your problem?” The boy came storming up to him, face ablaze. “Language!” Patton chimed in. Roman was taken aback by the sudden switch, was this even the same boy from a minute ago? He was hunched over, fidgety, and defensive. Apparently he wasn’t done though. “You just violated my privacy and think you can come in here and be all buddy buddy? Well you can take your stupid introduction and shove it up your ass, you ridiculously beautiful asshole!” Roman and Patton were speechless. The only thing Roman could get out was “Did you just… did you just compliment me while insulting me?” Virgil was a full on forest fire at this point, not that you could tell with how much white foundation he was wearing. He quickly grabbed Patton's hand and started to run out of the room. “V-” Before Roman could say Mary Poppins, they were gone. 

“Virgil what happened back there, kiddo??” Virgil collapsed on the bench and curled up in a ball. “I-I don't know!! I panicked and just said whatever I thought up first!” Patton sat down next to him. “Well, why'd you panic?” Virgil rested his head on his knees and and groaned “I don't usually dance in front of other people and he caught me off guard! It doesn't help that he looks like a fucking model!” A slow grin spread across Patton's face “First, language. Second, do you..  _ Like _ Roman, Virgil?” Virgil slowly turned his head “NO! Please don't tell me you're-” Patton's smile faltered “NO! Of course I'm not homophobic! How could I be? I'm gay!” Patton let out a excited giggle and started bouncing in his spot. “You're gay too..?”  Virgil really shouldn't have been as surprised as he was. The boy was a cheerleader, extremely friendly, had a bit of a feminine body shape and even wore a rainbow clip in his hair. 

Patton got up and noticed Virgil’s backpack was gone “Hey Virge?” 

“Hmm?” Virgil was dusting himself off but looked up when he heard Patton’s confused voice. “Where’s your backpack?” Virgil froze. His  _ backpack. _ In his embarrassment he forgot to grab his   _ backpack.  _ Seeing that he was about to panic Patton was quick to calm him down.

“I’m sure Roman picked it up.” apparently that isn’t what he wanted to hear because his breathing got worse and Patton could see the panic intensify in his eyes.

“I-I mean, I’ll go back and check after we get our room cards, okay? And if it’s not there I’ll ask Roman so you don’t have to!” Virgil nodded and tried to get his breathing under control. That’s when it hit him. 

“We- we just met an hour and a half ago..” Patton nodded his head and smiles at Virgil. 

“And now we’re friends!” Virgil stops suddenly, eyes glued to the ground. “Friends..?” Patton’s smile falters a bit as he looks back at Virgil. “Making friends is  _ never  _ that easy..”

Patton’s heart broke for the young emo. “Well guess what? I’m not going anywhere. Sorry not sorry but you’re stuck with me now!” Patton threw his arms around Virgil and started walking them toward the main building.

“Why are we going to the main building?” Patton laughed “to get our ID’s and room cards of course!”

“Anyway, how do you do that when you dance?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“You turn into a whole other person! You're so confident and tall! You look like a swan.”

“I feel free when I dance, it's how I cope…”

“Well you're amazing.”

They got in line to get their key cards, Patton chatting away the whole time. Virgil looked around the room. They were slightly early and Virgil appreciated it. Right before they got split up for their ID pictures Patton gave Virgil his number so they could text each other. Virgil got done first and went to go get his room card. On his way to the reception desk he pulled out his phone and texted Patton.

( Virgil’s name is what Patton has him as and vice versa)

**Virge!💜** : Hey Patton I’m gonna go put my stuff away b4 my roomates get here ok?

**Patton💙:** : No problem! Text me your room number after you get settled in!

Instead of responding he slipped his phone into his back pocket and set off for room 127 in building 4. As he walked down the hall he noticed that they really did try to make this look like an apartment complex. “Lame.” He kept walking until he finally found his room. The first thing he noticed was a  coat closet on his left and the opening to a room right after it. When he stepped forward he could see the room was actually a small kitchen with a fridge and a locked stove. Opposite of the stove was a sink and a opening in the wall that let you see right into the living room. The first door on his right was a bathroom, he made sure to make a mental note of that. He already knew which room he wanted of course. He quickly made his way over to the room in the farthest corner and set his posters and bed up before flopping onto his comforter. 

Just as he was about to text Patton he heard the door to the dorm open. He was going to ignore them until he heard the sound of things crashing and a heavy thud he flinched and got up. To Virgil’s surprise it was Patton on the living room floor with an overwhelming amount of luggage. “.. Patton?” Virgil took a step forward as Patton looked up in surprise. “Virgil?? OMG! Are we roommates??” Virgil helped Patton with some of his luggage as he answered “I guess so.. Small world huh?” Patton let out a small laugh as he got up “Yeah! We’ll be able to hang out even more though!” Patton chose the room next to Virgil’s and hauled some of his stuff in. “So, have any of our other roommates showed up yet?” Virgil shook his head as he sat the bags in his arms down. “I don’t think they’ll be much longer though..” As Virgil bent down to pick up more of Patton’s bags the front door slammed open and in walked none other the boy from earlier. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

Virgil froze where he stood. Patton stood in the doorway as a smirk developed on Roman’s face.

“GASP! Could it be!” Virgil snapped out of his trance and hunched over “Did you just say gasp?” Patton slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “Be nice, Virge! It’s nice to see you again!” Patton bounced over to Roman with a smile. “And you too! Say, did one of you happen to leave a backpack behind?” Virgil perked up as Roman held up his black backpack. Virgil reached for it but Roman moved it slightly out of his reach. Virgil gave him a confused look and reached for it again but all Roman did was move it out of his reach again. Patton giggled at the whole interaction. “I ship it.” Shooting Patton a glare, Virgil stood on his tiptoes but Roman held it over his head. Virgil wanted to scream, and Roman had the cockiest smirk EVER on his face as he said “What's wrong? Too short to reach the bag, Panic! At the everywhere?” Virgil glared at Roman as Patton went into a giggle fit.

Virgil noticed another kid standing in doorway and clearly debating whether he should just come back later. Virgil walked over and picked up the kid's duffle bag “Hey…” The boy didn't say anything for a moment as he studied Virgil. He eventually held out his hand and stared Virgil in the eye. “Hello. My name is Logan Winters. I'm assuming you three are my roommates?” Virgil blinked for a second before shaking the boy's hand. “Yeah… I'm Virgil, that's Patton, and the loud one is Roman, I think…” Logan nodded and adjusted his glasses as he looked around. “I have a inquiry about the sleeping arrangements.” Virgil raised one eyebrow “Are you asking which rooms are taken already..?” Logan inhaled and let out a slightly sharp “Yes.” 

Patton had noticed that Virgil was standing by the door and opened his mouth to call out to him. Virgil moved to the side and Patton’s words got stuck in his mouth. 

Virgil turned around when he heard a soft strangled noise. Logan raised one eyebrow in concern and turned to Virgil “Is he in need of assistance?” Patton snapped out of his daze and his whole face immediately turned a bright crimson red. Roman stood on the side with a wide smile as a small smirk worked its way onto Virgil’s face. Logan simply stared as the small freckled boy flung his arms around and babbled. Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses “While I’d love to sit and converse with you three, I have more important matters to attend to.” Patton stopped to take a closer look at the absolutely stunning boy that had just thrown him into a whirlwind of emotions. He had on a black polo shirt that fit his body, black jeans, black sneakers, and a dark blue…. Tie? Patton was confused why a kid his age would wear a tie but it only made this new boy all that more attractive to him. With hickory eyes and defined features, Patton was already wrapped around his finger. “I- I- Um…” Logan stopped to look back at him. “We have the same glasses!” There was a moment of silence as the all internally face palmed. Logan gave him a blank stare “Yeah.” Logan walked to the room in the back right of the apartment. After they heard the door close all eyes went to Patton who had his hands over his obviously red face. “I don’t want to assume, but I’m pretty sure that was the worst attempt at flirting I’ve EVER seen.” Patton groaned and looked at Roman “Was it really that bad…?” Virgil couldn’t even defend his new friend, it made him  embarrassed and he hadn’t even said it. “What do you even know about getting a boyfriend?” Roman scoffed and flipped his hair, to which Virgil rolled his eyes. “I probably have the most boyfriend experience here! How dare you insult my ability to attract princes? Have you not seen my face?” Virgil leaned against the wall “Isn’t today just full of surprises?” Before Roman could ask what that meant Virgil pushed himself off the wall and went to his room. 

**~Time lapse brought to you by my inability to write~**

At 6:30 Virgil heard a knock on his door while he was putting his stuff away. He pause music in his headphones and went to open the door. Patton smiled at him through the crack “Hey kiddo! You wanna join us for dinner?” Virgil opened the door wider and leaned on the frame “Depends. What are you eating?” Patton listed the menu on his fingers “Chicken teriyaki, vegetable lo mein, spring rolls, garlic bread but Roman ordered that so I don’t know if he’ll let you have any, shrimp fried rice, that really crunchy broccoli, and white rice.” Virgil thought about it for a while, he was about to decline but Patton must have known because he was giving him puppy eyes. Sighing, Virgil grabbed his phone and closed his door. 

Patton cheered at his success, grabbing Virgil’s hand to make sure he couldn’t change his mind. Virgil flinched at the touch and Patton immediately let go “Sorry” Virgil nodded and walked to the kitchen with Patton. Virgil hadn’t really been paying attention until he saw Patton stiffen beside him, he looked up to see Logan walking into the kitchen. Virgil smirked at Patton and went back to scrolling through Tumblr and munching on pieces of broccoli. At first no one said anything, they all quietly ate their food and waited for someone to say something. To NO ONE’S  surprise Patton spoke first “I wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier-” Logan sat his plate down and clasped his hands “Actually, if you don’t mind me interrupting, I’d like to apologize first.” Virgil, Patton, and Roman’s eyebrows shot up at the same time. This kid did  _ not _ seem like the apologetic type. “Why are you all- not important, I’m… sorry. Just to clarify, I’m apologizing for my earlier behaviour.” Before either of the others could say something snarky to the obviously uncomfortable boy, Patton took a slight step forward “Thank you! We appreciate it!”

He shifted over to the fridge and grabbed the juice, he was about to close it when Roman called him from his place on the counter “Patttttttttt, can you grab the Pepsi? Please? Pretty please? With sprinkles??” Patton giggled and grabbed the bottle of Pepsi they had ordered with the food. “You don’t have to beg!” (The school cafeteria has delivery before nine???) Virgil looked at Roman in pure disgust as the taller boy gulped down the cup of Pepsi in one go. “How can you  _ drink _ that?” Roman stared at him in shock “What do you mean???? It’s the best soda- no, drink, to EVER be made??? Omg… Don’t tell me you’re a Coca-Cola fan…” Virgil scoffed “Obviously. It’s way better than Pepsi.” Roman looked like he’d been betrayed by his closest comrad. “Drama queen..” Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman turned to their other two roommates “ _ Please _ tell me you two aren’t uncultured swine.” Logan was the first to answer “I prefer water over carbonated drinks.” Roman gave him a deadpan look “Boringggggg, next!” Patton held up his hands “Hey hey hey! Water isn’t boring! It’s really good for you and can taste pretty great too!” Roman slumped his shoulders a bit “Okay okay… Sorry, nerd. Anyway! Patton? Your favorite drink??” Patton shrugged and smiled “I actually like juice better than soda! Sorry Roman, I guess you two are tied?” Roman groaned and threw his dishes in the sink “Only Disney can save me now!” Virgil rolled his eyes and set his dishes in the sink, “He is so dramatic…” 

After the other two left the kitchen, Roman watching Pocahontas in the Living Room and Virgil in his bedroom, Patton washed the dishes as Logan finished eating. “I’ll wash your dish!” Logan hesitated “Are you sure? I am more than capable of washing my own dish.” Patton flashed him a bright smile and took the dishes out of his hands. “I know, but it’s really no issue.” Logan let Patton take the plate and fork out of his hand. Right before Logan exited the kitchen, he stopped and turned around “Um, Patton?” Patton didn’t look up from the fork he was scrubing “Hm?” Logan readjusted his glasses and cleared his throat “I,um, thank you. For standing up for me.” Patton looked up and gave him his brightest smile “Of course, no one deserves to be walked on.” Not really knowing what else to say or do, Logan mumbled a quick “Goodnight” and retreated to his room. Patton dried his hands and turned off the lights, reminding Roman not to stay up too late. 

An hour or so later, Roman shut the T.V off and went to his new room. Virgil already made a friend, Patton already has someone who has caught his eye, Roman is curious about the dancer with the grace of a flowing stream, and Logan isn’t sure about how he feels about any of his roommates yet. 

This is gonna be a long year….


	3. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haitus

**Hiatus**

Putting both of my stories on a quick hiatus! Super sorry guys :( my mental health hasn't been great lately and I don't wanna give you anything but the best <3

-Love, Poubelle


End file.
